gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus Grad
Klaus Grado (クラウス・ グラード) is the commander and the de facto leader of Katharon Rebel Group, which opposes the Earth Sphere Federation and its elite squad A-Laws. Personality & Character Klaus has a generally calmed personality and he is not carried away by his emotions when taking important decisions. From the beginning he expressed a great faith towards Celestial Being. Skills & Abilities Klaus shows great leadership capabilities and a great political potential. It is hinted that he has some kind of fighting ability and battlefield experience. History Early Days Not much is known about Klaus' past. It's only known that he's of German descent, deducing he's originally an AEU MS pilot. It's only speculated he was involved with AEU's anti-Gundam counter-forces and a Enact pilot; there's no absolute information to confirm this presumed information. After Operation Fallen Angels, AEU was disolved and merged to become the Earth Sphere Federation. It's unknown when and/or why did Klaus began to resent the ESF, it can only be speculated that the Federation were doing things he didn't approve and eventually left the ranks. It's unknown did he leave during the formation of ESF or during the formation of A-Laws. Because of this, it can't be confirmed was he ever a GNX pilot nor was he ever a ESF soldier. Katharon Anti-Federation Campaign Rescue Mission at Proud Klaus is a top member of the third branch of an anti-government organization known as Katharon, which opposes the Earth Sphere Federation and its elite squad A-Laws. After an almost failed rescue mission on the Proud succeded with the help of Celestial Being and its Gundam units, Klaus seems grateful and claims that this might be a chance to get the help of someone who shares their goals and helps them back in return when they need help. Jailbreak Coordination Celestial Being Meeting The Gundam Meisters and tactical forecaster Sumeragi Li Noriega later meet with Klaus at Rub' al Khali, leaving Marina and Saji Crossroad in Katharon's care. He offers Katharon's allegiance and asks for an alliance; it is turned down, as Setsuna informs them that they are opposing the A-Laws, not the Federation. However, Klaus remains confident that they will join hands in the near future. A-Laws attack A little while later, A-Laws somehow located their base at Rub' al Khali. Instead of engaging the enemy directly, Klaus orders his men to strengthen their defenses and wait for Celestial Being to save them, but is also caught up in the mayhem caused by the invasion of Automatons to their main base. After its destruction, Klaus leads the survived members to another branch of Katharon near the Seel Kingdom, where they learn that the Federation had set up an administration system and had in effect and as of now, Azadistan and many other Eastern nations no longer exist. A-Laws Attack Escaping A-Laws Memento Mori Assault Because the only standing nation in the Middle East, the Suile Kingdom, had the military strength and intelligence to oppose the Federation, a delegation was sent to the Suile ruling family to negotiate information on the Federation's actions in the region. But suddenly, the entire capital city was destroyed from orbit by the A-Laws new weapon, Memento Mori. Fearing its power, the Katharon coordinator decided to dedicate their entire space fleet to destroying the satellite arms. However, the weapon was too well guarded and the majority of the fleet was slaughtered. However, with Celestial Being's assistance, Memento Mori was destroyed. Debris from its destruction came raining into the atmosphere like falling stars. A child orphan said it was pretty but Klaus corrects her: "It is the flames of war." Coup Faction Collaboration Negotiations In the aftermath of Memento Mori's destruction, the Federation Parliament had announced that they will be giving direct control of the regular army to the A-Laws, prompting a number of officers to plan a coup d'etat. The dissident faction contacted Katharon to negotiate. Klaus decided to go, despite Shirin's warnings that it might be a trap, so she went with him. En route to the rendezvous point, their transport encounter Arche Gundam and 00 Raiser. The former puts up its sword against aircraft to force the latter to surrender but 00 Raiser was able to use its special ability to save the Katharon members. Then suddenly, everyone can hear Marina's song, due to the effects of the Twin Drive on Trans Am. Klaus and Shirin then arrive in a town to meet with their contact. Their contact informed them about the coup d'etat but didn't disclose when or where it will happen, fearing information will be leaked. The dissidents only want Katharon to observe their actions before deciding to support them. Klaus promises to inform all their cells about this, as well as Celestial Being, surprising their contact. Klaus reveals that Celestial Being, has the power to combat the A-Laws. As their contact leaves, Klaus was very convinced; Shirin acknowledges this, as they have few options left. Break Pillar Incident On the Run Safety in Space Aftermath Relationships Katharon Shirin Bakhtiar She acts under Klaus' leadership. She shows great concern towards Klaus; and the same is true about him. It's been shown that both of them have a deep mutual respect for each other and they share a bond through their experience together. In the novelization, it is pointed out that Shirin was pregnant with Klaus's child at the end of the series. Celestial Being Lyle Dylandy Lyle, codenamed Gene-1, was a Katharon agent before joining Celestial Being. When he became a Gundam Meister he acted as a link between Katharon and Celestial Being. Notes *He bears some resemblance to Lockon Stratos. External Links *Klaus on Wikipedia *Klaus official profile (Japanese) Category:Anno Domini characters